El Deseo de Levi
by Capitana Momo
Summary: El día en que la humanidad fue libre, el Capitán Levi pidió un deseo, deseo que se cumplió dos mil años después, cuando, el primer día de preparatoria, se encontró con un muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos dorados que le sonrió de aquella forma que detenía su corazón. One-Shot / AU / Reencarnación / Fluff / Ereri-Riren(?) / Uso descarado del OoC.


_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, claramente, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad del gran Hajime Isayama, si fueran míos, el manga estaría lleno de yaoi y yuri (?) por todas partes._

 _ **Advertencias:** One-Shot AU con lemon muy ligero, casi nada, así que cualquiera lo puede leer (?) Contiene ligeros spoilers del manga, casi nada muuuuuuuuuy grave, pero estás advertido/a. Lamento si hay mucho OoC, traté de hacerlo lo mejor posible :'c ¿Qué más? Mucho fluff (? xD Ah, y podría decirse que es Ereri, pero como el lemon es nada, entonces no sé si podría clasificarse así, lo dejó a tu gusto :3_

 _Bueno, sin nada más qué decir, les dejo la historia_

* * *

—Odio los primeros días de clase, solo sirven para perder el tiempo.

Estaban cruzando el patio de la preparatoria luego del discurso de bienvenida que el director, Erwin Smith, le dio a los nuevos estudiantes de ese año, cuando Levi Ackerman habló, una mirada de irritación formándose en su rostro. Su amiga, Hanji Zoe, le lanzó un vistazo, divertida.

—Ah, vamos enanín, es nuestro último año, no te amargues —Hanji escuchó su resoplido y riendo, pasó un brazo por su hombro—. Los discursos de Erwin el director son más divertidos que los de Erwin el comandante, ¿no crees?

—Tsk.

Era increíble que luego de dos mil años casi todos hubieran reencarnado en la misma época, y además conservaran sus recuerdos del pasado. Hasta ahora, se habían encontrado con Erwin, Pixis, Nile y Mike como profesores dentro de la preparatoria; Farlan, Nanaba y Moblit como compañeros de tercer año; Petra, Erd, Gunther, Aurou e Isabel siendo compañeros de segundo año; y este año, Connie, Jean, Berthold, Reiner, Annie, Marco, Historia, Sasha, Ymir, Mikasa y Armin, que habían ingresado ese día luego de salir de la secundaria en la cual, casualmente, también estudiaron todos juntos.

Pero de Eren… nadie sabía nada. La única vez que se atrevió a preguntarle a Mikasa, la joven había negado con la boca apretada y cerrada, una mirada de dolor en su casi siempre inexpresivo rostro.

—Tener álgebra a las ocho de la mañana debería ser ilegal, Mikasa.

Bueno, nadie sabía nada de Eren hasta _ahora._

Levi se giró automáticamente, por la expresión que Hanji puso supo que no se había imaginado la voz del muchacho, pues sus ojos brillaban con esa expresión de locura que a veces –o casi siempre– ponía, y se encontraron con el trío de Shiganshina bajo un árbol, a escasos centímetros de los dos jóvenes.

Eren lucía como lo recordaba: el cabello castaño, incontrolable, brillando; sus ojos dorados, grandes, iluminados y hermosos; esa sonrisa amplia, única y que le alegraba el día solo con ponerla; alto y delgado, portando el uniforme de la preparatoria. Pero había un detalle que le gustó y le impedía quitar la vista del moreno: sus ojos, su rostro, no tenía esa sombra de dolor que en su vida anterior siempre llevaba. Ahora, Eren solo era un muchacho normal que no sufría innecesariamente.

Como pareciendo sentir una mirada, Eren miró a Levi directo a los ojos.

El mayor tuvo que contener los impulsos de correr a los brazos del muchacho cuando éste le tomó el brazo, con desconcierto en sus ojos.

—Yo… —Eren lucía un poco perdido, y cuando Levi miró de reojo a Mikasa, cuyos ojos tenían una tristeza peculiar, se preparó para recibir el golpe—. ¿Nos hemos visto en alguna parte? Te me haces conocido. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Levi se estremeció por dentro, sintiendo cómo su corazón parecía romperse por la inocente pregunta del castaño. Entonces entendió la pena de Mikasa: su antiguo amante había reencarnado, pero sin recuerdos. Sin embargo, mientras pensaba eso, llegó a su mente otro recuerdo: su último deseo –una plegaria– luego de que el muchacho frente a él se hubiera desintegrado en sus brazos.

Con suavidad, con la misma sonrisa que solo le ponía a su mocoso, contestó:

—Levi —dijo—. Mi nombre es Levi, Eren.

* * *

Eren parecía deprimido, sentado con sus amigos, su cabeza apoyada en la mesa mientras hacia un puchero.

—¿Ocurre algo, mocoso? —le preguntó Levi sentándose a su lado con una ceja enarcada, dejando la bandeja con comida encima de la mesa.

El muchacho soltó un resoplido, aunque sus ojos se iluminaron un poco.

—Se sacó mala nota en el examen de álgebra, Capit- —Mikasa, hábilmente, metió un pan en la boca de Jean impidiéndole terminar la frase.

—¡Jean! —se quejó Eren desanimado.

Levi lo miró de reojo, ignorando que uno de sus ex-subordinados se estaba ahogando con un pan y otra reclamaba porque era parte de su almuerzo.

—¿Fue en el examen en el que te ayudé a estudiar? —le preguntó con calma, asustando al castaño.

—Ajá…

—¿En el que te estuve ayudando por dos largas semanas y tuve que contenerme para no matarte? —prosiguió el mayor sin alterarse, aunque sus ojos se afilaron más.

Eren comenzó a rezar en su interior un rosario completo.

—Sipi…

Hubo un momento de silencio, donde nadie en la mesa habló. Todos estaban preparándose para el regaño –o posible acto homicida– del azabache.

—Supongo que la próxima vez tendré que ayudarte el doble —comentó Levi, comenzando a comer y encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡No me mates, Levi, prometo…! ¿Ah? —Eren parpadeó confundido, al igual que casi todos en la mesa –solo Mikasa y Armin sonrieron casi imperceptiblemente, captando la mirada llena de burla del mayor—. ¿De verdad, Leeeeeeevi? ¡Gracias, eres el mejor! —Eren sonrió ampliamente y abrazó al más bajito por el cuello, frotando el cabello negro contra su mejilla.

—¡Demonios, mocoso, suéltame! —se quejó Levi, aunque no hacía nada para quitárselo de encima y muy, muy en el fondo, le encantaba aquello. Pero jamás lo admitiría.

—¡Eres el mejor, juro que me esforzaré el doble para no decepcionarte!

Todos volvieron a sus almuerzos, olvidando a Eren y Levi, siguiendo la conversación sobre temas más profundos como el estreno de una serie de un hombre que viajaba por el espacio y tiempo en una caja de teléfono azul*, ignorando los quejidos del ex-capitán, que seguía siendo abrazado por un castaño alto.

—Oye —Connie se inclinó, llamando la atención de Jean—, ¿es mi idea, o el Capitán se deja estar con Eren?

Jean miró la escena por el rabillo del ojo y esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Supongo que algunas cosas nunca cambian.

La conversación quedó olvidada cuando Levi metió a la boca de Eren un pan a la fuerza, callándolo pero ganándose otro reclamo y lloriqueo de Sasha.

* * *

A Levi no le importaba pasar a buscar a Eren por las mañanas e ir juntos a la preparatoria. No le importaba levantarse unos minutos antes, con tal de ver la expresión del muchacho cuando se encontraban. Esa sonrisa, para él, lo valía todo.

—Te tengo un regalo, Levi —le dijo Eren mientras caminaban a la preparatoria—, pero tienes que cerrar los ojos.

—Tsk… mocoso…

—¡No seas aguafiestas, Levi! —protestó el castaño antes de inflar las mejillas en su estúpido papel de niño con rabieta fingido que hacía que Levi quisiera besarlo.

—Oi, eres terrible —en cambio, le pellizcó la nariz, y acto seguido, cerró los ojos.

—Ahora extiendo las manos.

—Mocoso…

—¡Levi!

Soltando un resoplido, obedeció un poco avergonzado. Era una fortuna que todavía no estuvieran en la preparatoria, porque allí se negaría firmemente y Eren le haría pucheros por todo el día.

Algo pequeño y alargado fue depositado en sus manos.

—¡Abre los ojos!

Sin decir nada, le hizo caso encontrándose con un recipiente de plástico envuelto en un paño y con un tenedor encima.

—¿Esto es…?

—No es mi almuerzo —dijo el castaño rápidamente—. Es que hoy no almorzaremos juntos porque te pusieron examen a esa hora, y mi mamá me dijo que podía cocinarte algo para que no tengas que gastar dinero, además para agradecerte que me ayudes a estudiar, y sientas mi presencia cuando comas —Eren desvió la vista y junto sus dos dedos índices, nervioso.

—Yo… Eren… —el aludido miró a Levi, que le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que se sonrojara—. Muchas gracias, no era necesario.

—Si lo era —Eren sonrió, animado—. ¡No me importa cocinarte! Es más, de ahora es adelante te cocinaré todos los días.

En su recuerdo, Mikasa estaba bebiendo café en una taza de plástico, tan silenciosa como siempre. Armin, a su lado, estaba sentado en el suelo mirando un punto fijo en el cielo.

—Entonces, ¿Eren no recuerda absolutamente _nada_? —les preguntó, su espalda apoyada en la pared.

—No. Armin se lo encontró en el verano, en los locales de comida rápida del centro comercial —contestó Mikasa tranquilamente, aunque Levi sabía que, en el fondo, le dolía.

—Fue gracias a sus papás que me lo encontré. Ellos igual recuerdan, y me llamaron apenas me reconocieron. Eren no estaba, se encontraba pidiendo comida, así que me dijeron rápidamente que no tenía memoria de su vida pasada —contó Armin, sin dejar de mirar al cielo—. Se mudaron acá esa semana, y entre volver a conocerlo y presentarle a los chicos…

—Avisarme era difícil —comprendió Levi, sin mirarlos—. En especial porque podía ser que sus recuerdos volvieran.

Un momento silencioso, cada uno sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

—Los papás de Eren estaban felices de que no recordara nada, de que no recordara todo lo que tuvo que sufrir y nos pidieron que…

—Lo entiendo —volvió a irrumpir el mayor—. También estoy feliz de eso. Luego de dar su vida por la humanidad… es lo mínimo que se merece.

Volvieron a quedarse callados unos segundos, oyendo solo el ruido que hacían algunos estudiantes al jugar a la pelota, las risas de las muchachas al verlo, el sonido de los pájaros en los árboles.

—Si quieres estar con Eren —dijo Mikasa—, asegúrate de ir lento. Si llegaran a volver sus recuerdos, que no sean de forma abrupta.

Levi le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa mientras Armin se ponía de pie.

—¿Me estás dejando…?

—Tú lo hacías feliz. Para mí, eso es lo importante.

Mientras abría el recipiente y Hanji se asomaba por sobre su hombro, no pudo evitar recordar aquella conversación ocurrida hace un par de meses.

—Eso huele delicioso, Levi —dijo la ex-científica, relamiéndose los labios sin dejar de mirar la comida en el interior—. ¿Le vas a dar a tu mejor amiga?

Levi sonrió imperceptiblemente y empujó a Hanji, alejándola.

—Fuera, cuatro ojos. Los regalos de Eren no los comparto.

Desde ese día, Eren comenzó a llevar almuerzo para dos personas y Levi se convirtió en un egoísta con esa comida.

* * *

Levi estaba terminando de hacer su tarea cuando Eren deslizó su cuaderno con los ejercicios de álgebra resueltos para que los revisara el mayor, en completo silencio, sin comentario alguno. Aquello se le hizo demasiado extraño, considerando que Eren le hablaba hasta por los codos, y recordó que el muchacho estuvo también bastante callado durante el día.

—Oi, mocoso, ¿ocurre algo? —le preguntó dejando en el suelo su propio cuaderno.

Estaban en la casa de Levi, sentados en el suelo de su pulcra y limpia habitación, con las espaldas apoyadas en la cama. Su mamá, Kuchel, adoraba a Eren y consideraba que era una buena influencia para la estoicidad de su hijos. Su tío, Kenny, pensaba que el muchacho era afeminado y creía que convertiría a su hijo en una marica debilucha. Por supuesto que le cerró la boca de un solo golpe en sus partes nobles, si las podía llamar así.

Eren bajó la vista, con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

—Levi, ¿te molesta que esté tan encima de ti? —le preguntó con el labio inferior sobresaliendo, en un puchero aniñado que le hizo tragar saliva.

—¿Cómo? —ladeó la cabeza, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

El castaño lució más decaído y amurrado.

—Jean y Connie dicen que te aburriré si te sigo como un perro. ¿No crees que debería alejarme?

Levi se quedó en silencio unos segundos, pensando en los últimos meses. Llevaba cinco meses desde que Eren había entrado a su vida otra vez, y era cierto que el menor le seguía a todas partes como un perro: iban a la preparatoria y se devolvían juntos; Eren siempre lo buscaba en los almuerzos o cuando tenía un rato libre; lo acompañaba a todas partes –hasta al baño, pero le esperaba fuera, claro–; le hablaba por _Whatsapp_ para contarle cualquier estupidez; y le abrazaba cada vez que podía, pero…

—No me molesta —dijo tranquilamente, recogiendo el cuaderno de Eren para revisarlo—. Me agrada que solo seas así conmigo, Eren, pero si quieres alejarte respetaré tu decisión y–

—¡No quiero alejarme nunca de ti, Levi! —le interrumpió el castaño antes de abalanzarse sobre el mayor y abrazarlo de aquello modo asfixiante que solo Eren sabía hacer.

—Oi, mocoso, estos revisando tu tarea —protestó Levi tratando de quitárselo de encima.

—¡Levi, jamás podría dejarte! —dijo Eren testarudo y estrechándolo más en sus brazos.

Levi pudo habérselo quitado de encima de un solo golpe, pero en cambio sonrió imperceptiblemente y, con lentitud, pasó sus brazos por la cintura de Eren.

* * *

Si había algo que Levi Ackerman odiaba en sus dos vidas, era que lo despertaran en mitad de un sueño. Pero, por esta vez estuvo agradecido por dos razones: la primera, fue porque lo despertaron en mitad de clase; y dos, porque tenía una pesadilla. La misma pesadilla que le impidió dormir bien la última semana. La misma pesadilla en la que Eren moría. Estaba hastiado de ver a su mocoso perder la vida una y otra vez en sus brazos, quería –necesitaba– dejar de ver esa escena, a un Eren moribundo por su culpa.

Hanji lo había despertado de un golpe, por lo que se enderezó bruscamente, soltando un jadeo, sus ojos parpadeando para contener las lágrimas. Tapó su boca con la mano, queriendo vomitar repentinamente. Todavía podía sentir las cenizas de Eren.

—Señor Ackerman, ¿ocurre al-?

—No me siento bien —masculló interrumpiendo al profesor, saliendo de la clase a paso apresurado, las náuseas sin desaparecer.

No podía sacar de su mente la imagen de Eren muriendo, cerrando sus ojos para siempre, la sangre manchando su cuerpo, su pecho dejando de moverse; y con cada paso que daba, podía ver frente suyo al muchacho en el suelo.

Todas las noches era lo mismo, sin embargo, todavía se sentía como la primera vez que soñó con ello, a los diez años.

—¿Levi?

Se quedó quieto inmediatamente, las ganas de vomitar desapareciendo, girándose para encontrarse con esos preciosos ojos dorados.

No le importó que Eren estuviera sudado y apestoso –por su ropa, adivinó que venía de la clase de gimnasia–, no le importó que luciera como un maldito niño lloroso, caminó a paso tambaleante hacia el muchacho que pareció comprender perfectamente lo que sucedía solo con verlo, pues abrió los brazos para envolverlo en un abrazo. Luego, con un movimiento rápido, abrió una puerta que estaba a su lado –era un armario– y lo metió adentro, dejándolos en la oscuridad.

Levi iba a reclamarle, pero cuando Eren lo estrechó con ternura y le susurró un _estoy aquí_ , se rompió definitivamente y comenzó a llorar en el pecho del menor.

Eren era el único al que le permitía eso, el único al que se mostraba así, llorando y perdiendo el control.

Cuando las pesadillas volvieron, hacía ya dos semanas, pudo controlarse bien las primeras dos noches. Pero al notar que iban a quedarse por un buen tiempo, no pudo soportarlo mucho y llamó al castaño a las tres de la mañana para tratar de calmarse. Y él no se quejó, no le cortó en ningún momento, se quedó al otro lado de la línea hasta que sentía que Levi estaba _realmente_ bien y dormido, y ahí recién cortaba. Nunca antes.

—¿La misma pesadilla? —le susurró Eren acariciándole la espalda. No le había contado de qué trataban sus sueños y el castaño respetó su decisión.

Levi solo asintió, un poco más calmado, solo dejando que las lágrimas salieran.

—Cómo me gustaría tenerlas en tu lugar —le murmuró el más joven besándole la coronilla de la cabeza, sin dejar de abrazarlo.

—N-no seas i-idiota —le reprochó aterrado, sus manos en la espalda del muchacho aferrándose a la playera del castaño.

—Podría soportarlo si así evito que sufras —contestó Eren secándolas las mejillas e inclinándose para darle un suave beso en los labios.

 _Pero yo no_ , pensó Levi recostando su cabeza en el pecho de Eren, _yo no podría soportar que volvieras a ver todas esas horribles cosas._

* * *

 _El día en que la humanidad fue liberada de los titanes, estaba lloviendo. El suelo estaba infestado de cadáveres, tanto de titanes humeando o de soldados de la Legión de Reconocimiento, y el cielo se estaba llenando del vapor que exhalaba el vapor de los enemigos._

 _El día en que la humanidad por fin fue libre era un 25 de diciembre, y Levi Ackerman estaba buscando desesperadamente a Eren, junto con el resto de los sobrevivientes, entre ellos los amigos de su mocoso. Jean fue el último en verlo, y dijo luchando contra el titán mono._

 _Hanji fue la primera en encontrarlo, y lo supo por el grito que soltó, un grito lleno de espanto, de horror. Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en buscar al resto del escuadrón, solo fue tras la científica por entre todos los cadáveres._

 _La encontró arrastrando un cuerpo fuera de los restos de un enorme titán. Llegó en el momento en que lo recostó en el suelo y se detuvo al ver que… que sus piernas…_

 _Cayó de rodillas al lado de Eren, cuyo pecho apenas se movía y respiración era bastante superficial._

 _—Hanji, ¿qué está pasando? —le preguntó, y se sorprendió el que su voz saliera tan fría como siempre, aunque por dentro era un hervidero de preocupación—. ¿Por qué sus piernas no se regeneran?_

 _Sus ojos se desviaron hacia el lugar dónde debían estar sus piernas, pero no había nada, solo dos muñones ensangrentados en los muslos, sangre saliendo de sus heridas; nada de humo señalando su ya acostumbrada regeneración._

 _—No sé lo que está pasando, no puedo…_

 _—E-el titán… —susurró Eren con esfuerzo, abriendo sus ojos. Su rostro tenía marcas más intensas y rojas, las marcas que indicaban su transformación a titán—, el titán mo-mono… me las… a-arrebato en… m-mi f-forma ti-titán…. —pareció sonreír, aunque Levi no estaba seguro, pues acto seguido el castaño comenzó a toser y, con la saliva, también salía sangre._

 _—¡Eren, maldita sea, regenérate! ¡Es una orden! —gruñó Levi furioso, sintiendo como el pánico que había sentido cuando estaba en busca de Isabel y Farlan para salvarlos volvía a atenazarlo con fuerza._

 _—¡Tengo que detener la hemorragia, Levi! —gritó Hanji quitándose la capa._

 _—Capitán, y-yo… lo siento mucho…_

 _—¡¿Vas a desobedecer una orden directa, mocoso?! —Levi estaba ya perdiendo los estribos, sintiendo como su rostro se contraía por el dolor y la rabia._

 _—¡Eren, ¿las piernas se las destrozó a tu cuerpo titán?! —exigió saber Hanji, atendiendo sus muslos rotos._

 _Levi miró a la científica con desconcierto, sin entender demasiado lo que quería decir, solo notando su mirada de sufrimiento._

 _—L-lo siento mucho —repitió Eren, comenzando a llorar—. N-no había… no había otra s-solución…_

 _Con esas palabras el azabache entendió lo que estaba pasando, mirando el cuerpo titán de Eren humeando. Pero se negó a aceptarlo, se negó a dejar que el destino le volviera a jugar de manera tan cruel. No quería, no podía perder a nadie más, menos a Eren._

 _—¡Detén la maldita hemorragia, Hanji! —ordenó quitándose también la capa._

 _Esperaba que la mujer actuara con rapidez, pero ella se quedó en silencio unos milisegundos, y luego se puso de pie._

 _—No hay nada qué hacer, Levi —contestó Hanji, sin levantar la vista—. El cuerpo titán de Eren casi desaparece —y con la última palabra, la voz de la científica se rompió._

 _—Capitán, p-por… por favor… deje…_

 _—¡No vas a morir, mocoso! —gritó Levi dándole la mano—. ¡No puedes morir! ¡Me dijiste que querías celebrar mi cumpleaños conmigo, solo los dos! ¡Me prometiste una noche inolvidable, nuestra primera noche sin amenazas! ¡Juraste que veríamos juntos el mar, Eren! ¡¿Quieres romper tus promesas, maldito mocoso?!_

 _Sabía que estaba siendo irracional, que no estaba pensando claramente, pero no quería que Eren cerrara sus ojos para siempre, no iba a poder soportarlo, no podría._

 _—Es su cumpleaños, Capitán —la voz de Eren salió extrañamente firme y tierna, por lo que no pudo evitar mirarlo a los ojos. Los orbes del menor brillaban—. En mi cumpleaños, desee volver a encontrarnos en nuestra próxima vida. Es su turno de pedir un deseo. Es tu turno, Levi._

 _Recordó, entonces, que el muchacho le había hablado de la reencarnación luego de una de las varias noches de pasión que vivieron. Le contó que Armin descubrió en unos libros algo sobre una religión que creía en las otras vidas y si esa creencia sería cierta. Él le había contestado que aquello era una completa estupidez, logrando que Eren se enfurruñara, pero lo había perdonado con rapidez después de un par de besos. Antes de caer dormidos, su mocoso le había susurrado, somnoliento, que le gustaría que en su siguiente vida los dos estuvieran juntos._

 _—Por favor, Eren —su voz tembló, apretando la mano del menor—. No… no me dejes, no puedes…_

 _Eren solo sonrió._

 _—Te amo, Levi._

 _Luego sus ojos se cerraron, con esa sonrisa en los labios._

 _—Eren —llamó Levi sacudiéndolo—. Eren, despierta, por favor —su voz se quebró, aguantando las lágrimas—. Eren, no es gracioso, despierta. Por favor. Por favor —comenzó a sentirse ahogado, tanto por las lágrimas como por el dolor—. Eren, por favor. Por favor. Por favor. Por favor…_

 _No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, abrazándolo y rogándole que abriera los ojos. Solo sabía que, quizás, si seguía haciendo eso, Eren despertaría._

 _—Levi, el cuerpo de Eren…_

 _Tampoco sabía cuándo llegó Erwin y el resto de las tropas, cuánto tiempo lo estuvieron observando. Identificó a Mikasa y Armin, los amigos de la infancia de Eren, y vio sus lágrimas cayendo por sus rostros, sus cuerpos temblando. Pero por algún motivo, no se acercaron, dejaron que Levi siguiera con su plegaria._

 _Se fijó, entonces, en que salía humo del cuerpo de Eren._

 _Había pensado, esperanzado, en que Eren iba a despertar, le iba a sonreír con aquella sonrisa que solo utilizaba para él, y le besaría riéndose por haberle creído esa cruel broma. Pero cuándo notó que, en realidad, el cuerpo se estaba desintegrando… fue como perderlo otra vez._

 _Se quedó arrodillado en silencio, sin dejar de abrazar el cuerpo de su mocoso hasta que no ya no quedaba nada que abrazar._

 _Se levantó en silencio, la lluvia cayendo, mirando el cielo, y pidió su deseo de cumpleaños._

 _Pidió que Eren, en su siguiente reencarnación, no tuviera ningún recuerdo terrible de esta vida._

* * *

—Levi, ¿tú crees en la reencarnación?

El aludido parpadeó, repentinamente temeroso, pero trató de controlarse para no cometer un paso en falso, para no asustar innecesariamente a Eren.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso, mocoso?

—Pues… sabes que cuando me aburro me pongo a ver telenovelas, ¿cierto?

Levi se quedó unos momentos en silencio, y se enderezó sin decir nada, girándose a ver al menor. Estaban en la habitación de Eren luego de clases, el castaño sentado en la cama con su espalda apoyada en el respaldo del catre, y Levi, hace un momento, recostado con su cabeza sobre las piernas de Eren. Habían estado estudiando hasta que le hizo aquella pregunta.

—Eren, te dije que dejaras de ver toda esa mierda, ¿no?

—Estaba aburrido —el más joven desvió la vista, avergonzado.

—¿Cómo es posible que tú y yo estemos saliendo? —se quejó Levi a la nada, exasperado.

—¡Qué cruel eres, Levi! —protestó Eren cruzándose de brazos.

 _¡Qué cruel es, Capitán!_ , le había dicho Eren cuando el hombre se burló sobre la reencarnación, hace dos mil años atrás.

Sacudió levemente su cabeza, tratando de alejar ese recuerdo de su mente. Las pesadillas, luego de varias semanas, se habían ido, aunque las imágenes de su tiempo como capitán aparecían con más frecuencia.

—Te estaba diciendo —continuó Eren enfurruñado—, que en la telenovela de las siete, Tarsilia se enamoró de su mejor amigo, Petronilo, a los nueve años, pero ella fallece y antes de morir hizo que su mejor amiga, Nepomucena, le dijera a Petronilo que Tarsilia estaba enamorada de él y que Querubina, su eterna enemiga–

—Eren, ¿puedes ir al grano? —le interrumpió Levi, impaciente.

—Ah. Bien —el castaño se aclaró la garganta—. Bueno, Tarsilia muere, pero reencarna un año después en otra familia y al crecer se encuentra con el amor de su vida. ¿No es eso romántico, Levi?

—Creo que es tan romántico como un puñetazo en tu cara.

Eren puso mala cara, amurrado, pero aun así abrazó a Levi por la cintura y lo recostó contra su pecho, apoyando su mentón en la coronilla del azabache.

—¿Crees que en nuestra próxima reencarnación nos encontraremos? —divagó Eren.

—No me importaría encontrarme todas las veces contigo, mocoso. Jamás me cansaría de ti.

Hubo un momento de silencio, solo las respiraciones oyéndose, y después Eren ocultó su rostro en el hombro del mayor, completamente ruborizado y conmovido.

—Eres terrible, Levi —rezongó Eren avergonzado.

Levi solo sonrió, dándole la mano al castaño y acurrucándose contra su pecho.

* * *

—Estuve leyendo libros sobre la reencarnación, ¿sabes?

Levi levantó la vista de su plato de comida, echándole una mirada a Hanji. Estaban en el comedor, recién saliendo de uno de sus últimos exámenes de semestre, y fueron a pasar el tiempo al lugar de comidas de la preparatoria. El resto del estudiantado seguía en clases, aunque faltaba poco para que el timbre resonara anunciando la hora de almuerzo.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar, cuatro ojos? —le preguntó Levi con el ceño fruncido.

—Quedé curiosa cuando Eren me mostró esa telenovela de las siete, _Amar es Pecar_ , ¿la conoces?

Levi, con una vena sobresaliendo en su frente, golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa del comedor.

—Joder, ¿por qué ven toda esa mierda? —preguntó para luego mirar al techo.

—Estoy segura de que la ves en secreto, enanín —se burló Hanji.

—Voy a matarte —la voz de Levi salió monótona e indiferente.

—No Levi, si me matas, ¿quién te cubrirá la noche en que quieras follar por fin con Eren? —protestó la ex-científica con una expresión seria.

—Voy. A. Matarte. Maldita. Cuatro. Ojos. —la vena de Levi creció más cuando fulminó con la mirada a Hanji.

—Lo que quería decirte —se apresuró a decir la castaña—, es que se cree que la reencarnación ocurre cuando, en tu vida pasada, dejaste algo inconcluso.

Levi se quedó unos segundos sin decir nada, conservando su expresión indiferente, aunque por dentro no pudo evitar pensar en la muerte de Eren.

 _¡Me dijiste que querías celebrar mi cumpleaños conmigo, solo los dos! ¡Me prometiste una noche inolvidable, nuestra primera noche sin amenazas! ¡Juraste que veríamos juntos el mar, Eren!_

Se habían prometido muchas cosas que jamás fueron cumplidas. Muchas cosas que quedaron pendientes. Muchas cosas que podían hacer ahora, sin importar si Eren recordaba o no su vida pasada.

—Oi, mocoso, ¿te gustaría ir al mar este fin de semana?

Los ojos de Eren se iluminaron con la propuesta y una expresión de entusiasmo iluminó su rostro.

—¿El mar? ¡Por supuesto que sí, nunca lo he visto! —exclamó el castaño, prácticamente rebotando de felicidad.

Levi se puso de puntillas, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Iremos para que puedas conocerlo, entonces —le murmuró abrazándolo.

* * *

La casa de Levi estaba anormalmente ruidosa, y aquello le estaba fastidiando a más no poder. Solo a su mamá se le ocurría hacer esa reunión allí sabiendo cuánto le irritaba a su hijo.

Había pasado una hora desde que se graduó con honores de la preparatoria, junto con Hanji, Farlan, Nanaba, Moblit y otros cuarenta compañeros. Su mamá, con la ayuda de Eren, había organizado esa "pequeña" fiesta familiar que incluía a sus amigos de graduación, su antiguo escuadrón y a los mocosos amigos de Eren.

—Quita esa cara de amargado, enanín, es tu fiesta de graduación —le dijo Hanji llegando, sentándose a su lado en el sofá y ofreciéndole un vaso de bebida.

—Fuera de aquí, cuatro ojos. No puedo creer que mi mamá esto sabiendo cuánto lo odio —se quejó Levi con una mueca.

—No seas así, enanín —Hanji borró su sonrisa—. ¿Acaso no ves que tu mamá trata de recompensarte por dejarte solo en tu vida pasada?

Levi miró de reojo a Kuchel, que conversaba con Petra, Mikasa y Sasha, sonriendo y con aspecto relajado y feliz. Kenny estaba fuera, preparando y asando la carne, con Auruo, Gunther y Erd.

—No le echo la culpa por morir, Hanji —contestó Levi calmado—. Eran tiempos duros.

—Deja que te mime, enano amargado —la ex-científica volvió a sonreír y le hizo señas a Nanaba—. Eren también te dejó solo en tu vida pasada y le dejas hacer lo que quiera contigo.

Hanji se puso de pie y se marchó antes de recibir un golpe.

Levi también se levantó, pero en lugar de salir corriendo tras esa loca, fue donde Kuchel y la abrazó por detrás, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias por la fiesta, mamá —le susurró solo para que ella y nadie más lo oyera—. ¿Has visto a Eren?

Kuchel sonrió, sorprendida por la repentina acción de su hijo, y señaló la cocina.

—Dijo que iba a preparar tu pastel. Le ofrecí comprar uno, pero no quiso.

Levi le dio otro beso en la mejilla, murmurándole las gracias, y caminó hacia el lugar indicado. Encontró a Eren de espaldas, decorando un pastel de aspecto delicioso.

—Deberías estar conmigo, mocoso —le dijo Levi, abrazándolo por la cintura y recostando su cabeza en la espalda del muchacho.

—Levi, estoy ocupado, anda a la fiesta con tus amigos —le reprochó Eren, su ceño fruncido en concentración.

El azabache arrugó el entrecejo, dejando de abrazarlo. El menor relajó sus hombros, solo para sobresaltarse apenas vio que Levi se coló entre sus brazos abiertos y extendidos que sostenían el manga**, volviendo a abrazarlo por la cintura, pero ahora enterrando su cabeza en el pecho del castaño.

—Oi, debes mimarme este día —le gruñó, ocultando su rostro.

Eren le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza, sonriendo después de unos segundos.

—Hoy estás extrañamente cariñoso, Levi —murmuró, siguiendo con la decoración del pastel, dejándose ser abrazado.

—Mmm… —Levi no levantó su rostro.

—Eres como un gato, muy arisco pero adorable.

El más alto le levantó el rostro, dándole un beso suave.

—¡Suelta a mi sobrino machote, marica! —gritó Kenny apareciendo de golpe, abriendo la puerta de una patada.

La pobre torta que Eren había hecho con tanto esmero terminó en el rostro de Kenny gracias a Levi, y Eren pasó el resto de la tarde con un puchero en su rostro.

* * *

La brisa marina y el frío de la mañana lo despertó, haciéndolo temblar por el ambiente helado, y sin abrir sus ojos buscó el cuerpo de Eren para acurrucarse a su lado. Pero Eren no estaba.

Parpadeó sin ganas, acostumbrándose a la luz. El lugar de la cama de Eren estaba vacío, las cortinas se movían por el ligero viento que se colaba por la ventana, y volvió a temblar, con el ceño fruncido e irritado. ¿Dónde estaba ese mocoso de mierda? Si lo llevó al mar otra vez, lo mínimo que podía hacer era despertar a su lado.

Quiso levantarse, pero estaba sin ganas –además, las caderas le dolían terriblemente. Ese jodido mocoso…

La puerta se abrió en un segundo, y Levi dirigió su mirada con rapidez a ese lugar, encontrándose con un Eren semidesnudo, sosteniendo una bandeja con, supuso, el desayuno.

—¡Quédate acostado, no te levantes! —le ordenó Eren con una amplia sonrisa, caminando a la cama.

—Deberíamos comer en la cocina —le dijo Levi, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño. Aunque por dentro chillaba como niña. Como una niña muy masculina, por cierto.

—Nope —contestó Eren dejando la bandeja cuidadosamente en la cama.

—Vamos a ensuciar las sábanas —señaló Levi, mirando las telas.

—Bueno, Levi, las sábanas ya están sucias luego de lo de anoche.

Fulminó con la mirada al muchacho, que sonreía inocentemente, y con un resoplido lleno de dignidad, comenzó a comer.

Estaban en mitad de verano, y decidieron ir al mar otra vez para aprovechar sus vacaciones, solo que ahora no fueron por un solo día, sino una semana completa. A Levi le costó convencer a su mamá para que le dejara ir –Kenny no fue tan complicado, luego del incidente del pastel estaba más permisivo– pero lo había logrado finalmente. Los papás de Eren fueron otro reto, sin embargo, les juró que no dejaría que nada malo le pasara a su hijo y que utilizarían condón.

Cuando dijo lo último luchó para no ruborizarse.

Esa noche había sido su primera vez, y no pudo evitar enamorarse un poco más de ese mocoso. Había estado bastante nervioso y torpe, como la primera vez de su vida pasada, y tuvo que guiarlo, igual como hizo cuando eran capitán y subordinado.

—¿No te duele? —le preguntó Eren con pena cuando terminaron de comer y dejó la bandeja en el suelo.

—Sí, pero con unos mimos se me pasará —le contestó Levi indiferente, acurrucándose contra Eren.

Se quedaron un momento así, solo un silencio cómodo en la habitación, escuchando las olas del mar, hasta que Eren abrió la boca y lo arruinó todo.

—¿Y si quedas embarazado?

Con toda probabilidad, si Levi hubiera estado bebiendo algo, lo habría escupido por la sorpresa.

—¡¿Pero qué mierdas estás diciendo, mocoso del demonio?! ¡Soy un hombre! —gritó Levi ofendido y enderezándose.

El castaño lo miró con un puchero, compungido.

—Lo que pasa es que Hanji me envió el link de un fanfiction de la telenovela que vemos.

—Ay no…

—¡Hay fans que creen que Petronilo y Rosamel Fierro son pareja y uno de ellos queda embarazado! ¡Dicen que el _shipp_ se llama "Petromel" o "Rosanilo"!

—¡¿Cómo mierda es que me enamoré de ti?!

—¡Eres la persona más cruel del mundo, Levi!

Eren se cruzó de brazos, murmurando por lo bajo, y el azabache soltó un resoplido, abrazándolo por la espalda.

—Tener mocosos más pequeños no estaría mal —comentó cuando el menor le devolvió el abrazo.

—Podríamos adoptar más adelante —le contestó Eren.

—Mmm… —Levi se enderezó un poco, pensativo, y con un movimiento rápido se puso sobre el menor—, o podríamos hacer el amor hasta que haya un embarazo, ¿o no? —enarcó una ceja, con evidente burla.

—No tengo problemas con eso —la mano de Eren comenzó a subir por el pecho de Levi cuando el azabache comenzó a frotarse contra él.

No salieron de la cama en todo el día, ni siquiera para ir a comer algo decente al comedor.

* * *

—Oye, Levi.

El aludido se giró, levantando una ceja mientras guardaba su ropa en la maleta. Eren miraba una fotografía sacada hace meses, donde el pelinegro y él fueron al parque de diversiones. Levi salía con su típico ceño fruncido, mientras Eren sonreía mostrando todos sus dientes. Estaban sentados en una banca, esperando a Hanji en el baño, y la foto había sido sacada por el cara de caballo.

—¿Vas a terminar conmigo ahora que estaremos lejos? —le preguntó Eren, dejando la foto sobre la mesita de noche.

—¿Qué? —Levi resopló—. No seas idiota, ¿cómo se te ocurre eso?

El mayor estaba guardando sus cosas para irse a la universidad, que comenzaba en una semana más, en la ciudad vecina a tres horas de su casa. Se iría en dos días más, pero quería dejar todo listo antes para no andar a última hora como otras personas.

El castaño se sentó en el suelo y abrazó a Levi por la cintura, atrayendo la espalda del azabache a su pecho.

—¿No soy muy… _mocoso_ para ti? ¿Y si conoces a una chica bonita en la universidad? ¿Y si otra persona dice quererte más que yo?

—No seas idiota —repitió Levi interrumpiéndolo—. ¿Tú crees que te cambiaría por otra persona? Tendría que ser muy imbécil —se recostó contra el muchacho, cerrando sus ojos—. Te encontré luego de mucho, estúpido mocoso. No te dejaré ir nunca.

Eren lo apretó levemente, un poco confundido.

—¿De qué hablas, Levi? Nos conocimos el año pasado.

Levi chasqueó la lengua.

—Traté de ser romántico, mocoso. Luego no digas que no lo soy nunca.

Eren soltó una risa baja, besándole la nuca rapada, enviando un escalofrío por el cuerpo del azabache.

—Entonces, ¿vas a esperarme, Levi? —le preguntó el castaño, ilusionado.

—¿Esperarte?

—¡Para ir juntos a la universidad! Me esforzaré, sacaré buenas notas e iremos juntos a la misma universidad. Podríamos buscar un departamento pequeño para los dos y luego…

—Eren —Levi lo miró, conmocionado—, creo que te quiero.

El más joven parpadeó, sorprendido, y sonrió ampliamente.

—Yo también te quiero, Levi. Y quiero pasar todos mis días contigo.

 _¿Todas nuestras vidas juntos? Sí, creo que podría ser feliz con ello_ , pensó Levi acurrucándose contra Eren.

* * *

 _¿Reviews? ¿Sugerencias? Acepto de todo, soy una chica fuerte (?) xD_

 _Ojalá les haya gustado, en sí no tenía una trama, me inspiré en un pequeño doujinshi que leí por ahí y cree diversas situaciones con respecto a una reencarnación donde todos menos Eren recordaban y como se comportaría mi Levi en ese caso c: Si no les gustó, bueno, díganlo para que pueda mejorar, se aceptan los comentarios constructivos xD_


End file.
